


Human Needs

by orphan_account



Series: Human - Alien Relations [1]
Category: Subnautica (Video Game), Subnautica Below Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, This fandom is very small and sad so here I am, also this is not intended to be a romance, because i need content so i guess im creating it, it can be read that way but that was not my intention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alan was content. Alan liked structure. He liked warm libraries and the worn pages of a good book. He was lonely but that's what he wanted. To be alone and so the only thing he had to worry about was himself. A simple photography class with a persistent lady was about to shatter his perfect little world. Alan was about to be befriended so hard.Robin was weird. Robin liked bugs and animals. She liked rainy days and exploring the mud for worms. She tried to make friend but no one would stay long. She wanted something new. A boring class with a silent man was about to change her world. Robin was ready for a challenge.
Relationships: Al-an & Robin Goodall, Robin Goodall & Sam Goodall
Series: Human - Alien Relations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637845
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Human Needs

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for mobile users. Sorry.

Alan wasn’t here to make friends. He was here to learn, receive the required degree, and continue on his way to culture study in the field. That was supposed to be it. The prestige college he applied to unfortunately required an elective class to graduate. Alan was a little more than dismayed at the prospect of his skills going to waste in a nonessential class, but, he supposes, a photography class would be ‘slightly’ beneficial. Alan had originally planned on taking it online, only to find out that it was unavailable for the particular class he was signed up for. (Before you ask, all the other classes were already full. He was stuck with an in-person class). 

That was how Alan found himself entering a packed lecture hall. Already he could feel his pulse quickening with the idea of this many souls in one room. He selected the desk closest to the exit. That means he was in the front row where students tended to avoid. That suited Alan just fine. The less people near him the better. 

Alan reached into his bag and began pulling his supplies out, placing his notebook and black mechanical pencil neatly onto the writing surface. Zipping back up his bag, he crossed his legs and folded his arms to wait for the professor to begin the class. The professor, Dr. Jonathan Watney, was a simple man with simple desires. Alan immediately wrote him off as inconsequential. He would get the needed credits and leave as efficiently as possible. 

The professor had barely begun to say his good mornings to the class when the door burst open. If asked, Alan would never admit to it, but it startled him. A woman stood panting in the threshold. She apologized and quickly took the closest available seat, her embarrassment flushing across her face. The seat being right next to Alan. He shifted, angling his body away from his unexpected neighbor. She carried no bag or supplies to speak of. Unprepared and late. Not good first impressions. She was written off as forgetful and promptly ignored. 

The doctor began to explain the cameras that they would be using. The familiar sound of pencils scratching on paper soothing Alan as he settled into the atmosphere of a college class. It didn’t last long. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, harnessing his most irritated expression he could (to express his irritation and to ward off any potential ‘friends’). She gave him an awkward smile.

“I forgot a pencil and some paper; can I borrow some?” She whispered. Concise and to the point. Blunt. Alan nodded and handed her a leaf of paper and his green pencil.  
“I expect the pencil back before you leave.” He said returning promptly to his notes. She muttered a thanks before rolling her eyes. 

The rest of the class passed quickly. Perhaps he had judged photography a little too harshly. Alan calmly packed away his supplies and turned toward the woman. She was doodling. With his pencil on paper he had oh so kindly given her. His eyebrow twitched. He stood.  
“May I have my pencil back?” Alan asked. She started before blushing slightly.  
“Oh yeah. Here you go. Thanks for letting me borrow it.” She said. Alan nodded and began to turn away. “I’m Robin by the way.” He blinked and continued on his path back to his dorm. Alan had foolishly assumed that their interaction was over.  
“Hey! Normally when you first meet someone you give them your name.” Alan glanced at Robin, giving her his best cold glare. “Okay, Mr. ‘I’m too good to talk to you’ I’ll do enough talking for both of us.” Alan frowned as she began to babble about something.  
Alan slowly, and unwillingly, listened to her ramble. He refused to alter his strict schedule because of one lady who was determined to socialize. He learned that she had a sister on campus who roomed with her, that her favorite color was orange, and that she wanted to become a zoologist. She followed him into his hall and all the way to his door. Alan turned to face her.

“It is customary to say it was lovely to talk to you but I prefer honesty over customs as thus, I did not enjoy your presence. Goodbye Robin. I hope your dreams are fulfilled.” Alan unlocked his door and shut it firmly behind him. 

“It was nice to meet you too! Guess what? I live across the hall! Maybe we can walk to class together tomorrow!” She shouted smugly through the door. Alan closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this just so I can satisfy my need for content? Yes. Am I impatient for the full release of Subnautica Below Zero? Yes. Is this going to be very OOC? Probably. Who cares? ME. Enjoy my stupidity.


End file.
